


A Chance to Breathe

by misscam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every moment together is a chance to breathe. [Snow/Charming, Emma]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x22. Written after a request for hammock!sex aboard the Jolly Roger and I swore I would do it so help me Loki. So yes. It's dedicated to the mature, loving and passionate couple that Snow and Charming also is - in addition to cute. Thanks to Angie, my edit like the wind beta.

A Chance to Breathe  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.  
II

Sleeping arrangements on a boat with several former mortal enemies is a rather interesting prospect when there are only three cabins with bunks in them, as well as a storage room with a hammock, Snow finds. 

Regina doesn't want to share with Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t want to share with Regina but both of them refuse to take the hammock, Emma isn't too enthused at the invitation to bunk with Hook while David vetoes that idea right off the bat, and Hook and Rumpelstiltskin seem to have a slight tug-of-war over who would have David as a bunk mate since bunking together would mean the ship wouldn't still be floating by morning. 

About the only thing everyone seems to agree on is that starting the search for Henry in the dark of night isn't going to be very productive and they do need some sleep.

In the end, David just rubs his forehead in despair before taking Snow's hand in his and putting the other on Emma's shoulder in a way that doesn't invite arguments.

“Snow and I will take the hammock and Emma gets her own cabin,” he says firmly. “Divide the rest amongst yourselves as you see fit.”

With that, he leads Snow and Emma below deck. Emma gives him a tired, grateful smile and he squeezes her shoulder reassuringly.

“We will find Henry,” he says, and Snow can hear the faith in his voice; the same faith that always led him to find her and her to find him. “But you need to get a good night's sleep first.”

“Don't know if I can sleep,” Emma says forlornly. 

“Try,” Snow says, and leans forward to kiss Emma's forehead. Emma closes her eyes at that and draws a slow, shuddering breath.

“I will,” Emma promises as she steps into the cabin. “Thank you for... Well, for coming without even being asked.”

“You never have to ask,” Snow promises and David nods. “Goodnight, Emma.”

“I know,” Emma agrees, then gives them another look. “Goodnight. Mom. Dad.”

Before they can react, Emma closes the cabin door and Snow is left staring at it with tears in her eyes. She can hear David draw a breath next to her and she leans into him blindly. 

“Come on, mommy,” David says softly after a moment, tugging at her hand and leading her away. She smiles at that. Mom. Yes. She is. For all she worries about Henry and feels Emma's anxiety like her own, she can't not feel happy about that simple word. Mom. Emma's mom. 

The storage room smells of wood and the sea, unfamiliar smells to Snow. She takes them in as she undresses and wraps herself in a blanket while David does the same. The ship rocks softly in the waves as well, a rather strange sensation she wonders if she'll get used to. 

David helps her into the hammock before settling in behind her. She wraps one of his arms around herself and laces his fingers in hers.

“You all right?” he asks softly.

“No.”

“Worried about Henry and how Emma's doing?”

“That too,” she admits. “It's just... Do you think we'll ever have a chance to breathe?”

“Yes,” he says confidently and kisses the back of her neck. She sighs as the kiss lingers and then moves along her shoulder. She can feel the warmth of his breath caress her skin also, and it makes her own breath catch a little. 

“This,” he goes on, parting his lips as he sucks on a sensitive spot by her collarbone. 

“This what?” she asks, tilting her head towards his.

“This is how I breathe,” he says, lifting his head from her shoulder to linger close to hers. His eyes are blue even in the dark and the look in them she knows very well. “Every moment I get with you is my chance to breathe.”

She kisses him at that, his lips soft as she brushes them with her own. It is soft at first, but more demanding as he simply holds still and lets her kiss him. Impatiently, she frees her hand from his and puts it around his neck instead to exert more force. When she draws her teeth across his bottom lip, he moans and parts his lips and finally, finally kisses her back.

He does more than that as well, she realizes as she feels his hands brush her hip. While she has been focused on the kiss, he's stealthily moved his hands inside her blanket and now he is using one hand to steady her hips and one to make patterns with his fingers on her inner thigh. 

She would call him out for this rather unfair tactic if his mouth wasn't firmly encasing hers and her tongue wasn't preoccupied in his mouth, but she does register her displeasure by scraping her nails down his neck. He makes a throaty chuckle and then the noises are all coming from her as he slides two fingers into her. 

This is really, really unfair, she concludes, moaning and gasping into his mouth as he continues using his fingers expertly. She is going to get him for this one day even if she has to tie him up to do so. 

The angle of the kiss is starting to give her a kink in her neck, so she pulls free and rests her head against the cloth of the hammock instead. She can hear her own breathing, shallow and sharp, and his, which is definitely becoming more uneven as well. She bucks as he presses his thumb down and she knows he could easily get her off just doing this, but tonight she doesn't want that.

She wants _him_. 

“Charming, please,” she breathes, and he pauses as she presses her body back against his. He seems to get the hint, leaning forward to kiss the side of her mouth. She can feel him fumble with the blankets until there is nothing between their bodies anymore but skin and he is hard against her backside. 

She presses herself against his erection and he makes a noise at the back of his throat. Gently, he spreads her legs with a hand and adjusts her position slightly. He kisses her shoulder as he makes a slow leisurely thrust into her and she has to bite into the blankets to keep from whimpering. 

The rocking of the boat and the curve of the hammock makes the feel of this quite different, Snow finds. The angle of his thrusts change every now and then as the hammock moves or the boat moves, and there is something slow and almost lazy in his pace. 

She likes it, even as the impatient part of her pushes against him every time he thrusts. She can feel him smile at that, even if he also teases her by slowing every time she does it. Oh yes, she will have to get her own at some point. She always does. 

He kisses her neck and shoulders intently, one hand still on her hip to steady her and one moving up to cup her breast and circle her nipple with his thumb. She arches a little and parts her lips to breathe, just breathe as her body tenses and tenses. 

“Snow,” she hears him murmur in a low, possessive tone. She presses down against him until he's as far into her as he can be and he groans. His hand slips down from her hip to apply some light pressure and she whimpers, turning her head again and he kisses her. She lets go then, biting down on his lower lip while her body is everything and her mind is nothing. 

She is distantly aware that he pulls almost out of her and then thrusts into her with a strangled cry, biting down on her shoulder as his body shudders and he comes. His breathing becomes less shallow slowly, matching her rhythm as they both recover. 

He pulls himself up enough to rest his head on her shoulder, and adjusts the blankets so they cover them both but with nothing between them still. His hands then go to her waist, keeping her locked to him. She could tell him he's in no danger of losing her during the night, but she suspects he already knows. He just does it anyway. As she does sometimes too.

“Goodnight,” he whispers softly, kissing her cheek. 

“Goodnight,” she whispers back, lowering her hands to rest on his. He chuckles softly and she can feel rather than see him fall asleep. His body relaxes and his breathing changes, and she listens to it in the dark until it drowns out everything else in her mind. All the worry, all the anxiety, all of the unknown – she can face that as long as Charming keeps breathing with her. 

With that, she exhales and closes her eyes and lets sleep claim her.


End file.
